Day of hell part 1
by bloodycaller
Summary: this is about Frank who has just started to realize that something totally wrong and now he is going to take it into his own hands because the rest of Canada is not doing any thing about it.


this is my first story so it is going to be off but it is about zombies so it wont be out of WAC. thanks

When frank woke up it was quite, like all ways every date he had left the next morning before he woke up, he didn't even get a good bye. so Frank just woke up like it was a normal day. when frank got up and got his cup of coffee, he noticed somthing in the distance. the front door was wide open, plus it was freezing outside, so frank ran to the door and shut it. but he ince again noticed something, there was something wet on the floor. frank bent down to look at it and then noticed it was blood, a big Pool of blood. frank stood up and ran to the phone, freaked out frank tried phoning 911, but he got no answer it just capt finally put down the phone, frank ran into the bathroom and got a towel, then ran to the door. when Frank got to the door he noticed something different, the blood seemed to be spread around, not in a puddle like when he first saw the blood. Now frank was totally freaked he got up and ran to the kitchen grabbed a knife and started to yell out "whose there, i know your here, come on out and show your self" but no one came or responded to his yells so Frank started to look around the house to make shore no one was hiding in the closets or in the basement. Frank first followed the blood trail that was freshly made with that sent of blood. eventually the trail stopped. Frank was confused, till he heard a sound coming from up stairs. Not a loud sound but like a short kinda whisper but not not normal, so Frank followed the sound and it a eventually brought him to his upstairs bathroom. Frank knocked on the door to make sure it was not his date just taking a shower because who knows he could be wrong that blood on the floor could just be from her cutting her self accidentally but who knows for shore right. When Frank got no response from knocking he counted to three and ran in. When Frank got in side the bathroom, he saw palm his date from last night, but for some reason she had blood coming out of her mouth. Right away Frank dropped the knife and ran to his bleeding date. Palm,Palm he said. with no response from Palm. Frank grabbed palm and got her to sit down, when Frank lifted her head to see to bleeding, Right away Frank froze got up and picked up the knife. Slowly backing to the door Palm started to get up. Not knowing what was going on he told Palm to stay there. Looking into palms face was real bad. it looked like her left cheek was ripped off and her nose looked like it was chomped on fir a while. once again Frank start out of the door into the hall and down the stairs. Plus to Franks surprise so was Palm running faster then ever. Frank stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Palms bleeding face. then before he know Palm jumped down the stairs and landed on Frank. Freaked out Frank tried to get her off but her hold on him was to strong, so Frank grabbed the knife and jabbed it into her head. immediately Palm fell off him. Frank checked her pulse, Palm was dead. scared at what happened, Frank grabbed the keys to his car and ran out the door, when frank got out the door the world looked like a burning hell people were getting attacked by people who looked just like Palm, whit there face all bloody and there limns all toured a part. frighted by this frank got into the car and just drove off. Frank could see the down fall of his town people getting attacked by things he would call them. people trying to run but just did not have the strength in them to keep going so they would get attacked. Frank was sure that he would not be safe and that he had to leave. Frank was driving along the highway when all of a sudden a mob of people surrounded the car then one of them gabbed the door and opened it and grabbed Frank and pulled him out. eventually the whole mob tried to get into the car fighting one another, so Frank just started to run away cause he had no weapon to help him so if he stayed he could put him self in more danger then he needed to be. when frank could not see the mob any more he stop at a cross walk to think of a plan. cause who was he going to get out of here, then franked remembered the city exist. so Frank started towards the city exist. When Frank got there he was in shock. they weren't letting any one leave the city. then all of a sudden one of the guards opened fire then all of the guards started. Frank turned around and ran back towards the city. when Frank got back he could see all the terror people still getting attacked and people getting shot in the chest and chasing the people like nothing happened. so Frank thought of going to the local mall but then some people running towards him stopped and said not to go there, that the mall was a hot spot. Frank asked to go with them but the ran away before he could finish the sentence. Frank thought it was getting dark outside. Frank saw a local gas station, so he ran inside he was happy to see other people in there to. they seemed to be watching something. When frank got closer he saw that they were getting TV signals, so Frank sat down and watched." local news today Infection spreads in Victoria, this virus seems to make people get very mean like rage you know, Victoria has been blocked off from the rest of the world. the government says the virus has spread to far into Victoria and they have know other oppositions. they will have to keep Victoria blocked off until they at least find a cure for this new and rapid disease. this is local news i am Jon math reporting from Vancouver BC Canada have a good night". Frank got up and held a fit in rage to what they were doing, so he talked to the people that were in the store to hatch a plan, they were going to kill as many of these things as they could even if that means they would die doing it. Frank was not going to finish this until it was OVER.  
to be continued 


End file.
